peelfandomcom-20200213-history
09 October 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-10-09 ; Comments *Live from Berlin in conjunction with Radio 4U. *Start of show: "Thanks to Tommy in London and Jens in Berlin and welcome to Two-Way Family Favourites, 1992 style." *''"Let me tell you again what we're doing here: this is part of the Action Special annual jobs campaign. It's the Euro special, in fact, and next year the single European market comes into force, and the idea behind Euro action is to give people ideas about working and studying in different countries. And if you've got any questions about working on the continent, you can call the Action Special helpline on Monday morning, or you can write off for a free booklet to this address: Action Special, Freepost, PO Box 12, Nottingham NG7 1BR....I'd love to have known more of Europe and the languages, because it's a constant source of embarrassment to me as a man who's been doing programmes for the radio station here in Berlin that I can't speak any German at all. I wasn't taught it at school, and I really regret that, because it's embarrassing to me."'' *ML: "Peel seems to be having a fine time on tour as part of a Radio 1 Euro Jobs initiative to help people get information about working in Europe. Radio 1 shows came from all over Europe. Peel got to broadcast from Berlin and Budapest. This show was simultaneous broadcast on Radio4u, a Berlin Radio Station which Peel reveals that he did shows for a while. It even has some of their jingles on it. Reveals himself to be a real Europhile but to be frank seems to be more interested in talking to Belgium dance DJs about the Belgian techno/dance scene and his interview from Hamburg with an Irish bloke called Declan wouldn’t have encouraged anybody to go to look for work there. This trip was taken shortly after black Wednesday when the UK had to withdraw from the European Exchange Rate Mechanism after Sterling collapsed on 16 September 1992 so it was spectacularly mistimed!" *The placing of files b-d in the track listing is tentative, since there are no clues on the files to timings, although in this order they seem to follow Peel's travel itinerary (Belgium-Holland-Germany), and file d) appears to have JP wrapping the show by talking about the next one. The combined times add up to nearly 153 minutes, so the remaining half hour should give some indication when / if it turns up in the SL Tapes. Sessions *None: records / interviews only Tracklisting File a *Fluf: Time Over (7" - Garbage Truck) Sympathy For The Record Industry SFTRI-185 *Therapy?: 'Teethgrinder (Tee Hee Dub Mix) (12")' (A&M) 1''' *Astralasia: 'To A Better Place (12"-Utopia EP)' (Magick Eye) '''1 *Inspiral Carpets: 'Fire (LP-Revenge Of The Goldfish)' (Mute) *Lazy Circle: 'Manchester (7"-Hypnotized)' (VHF) 1''' *''And as I hinted earlier in the programme..'' *''(audible edit at 23:53)'' *Agathocles: 'Theatric Symbolisation Of Life (CD-Theatric Symbolisation Of Life)' (Cyber Music) '''1 *''(audible edit at 26:14 for 11:30 news)'' *Fall: 'Rowche Rumble (7")' (Step-Forward) 1''' *Wawali Bonane et Generation Soukouss Enzenze: 'Yo Yo Ba (LP-eponymous)' (Maciste Productions) '''File b *Front 242: 'Never Stop (CD-Front By Front)' (Red Rhino)' 1' *''(edit)'' :(JP: 'That was me talking to Patrick Codenys from Front 242 and Kenny Gates from Play it Again Sam....and while I’m at it I apologise to listeners of Radio4u Berlin for not being able to speak German I can count up to ten and say “zwei bier bitte”, noch zwei bier bitte”, ”mein sohn” and “meine tochter” and that’s about it to be honest with you.') *New Fast Automatic Daffodils: 'Stockholm (7")' (Play It Again Sam) *Medicine: 'Sweet Explosion (LP-Shot Forth Self Living)' (Creation) *Astrospider: Synthetic Happiness (12" - Rave Odyssey 2001) Wonka Beats WONKA 1001 *''(Interview with Jan Van Der Bergh, a DJ associated with Wonka Beats Records from Antwerp, about the Belgian DJ scene. Peel relates how he was speaking to a DJ in Riga, Latvia and that “the word Belgium was like a religious word to him – a sacred place.”)'' *Test: 'Overdub (12")' (USA Import Music) *''(interview continues)'' *Vision Act: 'A New Sign (12")' (Atom Communications) *''(A discussion on Flemish nationalism with Joe Corin of Wonka Beats)'' File c *Edsel Auctioneer: 'Stomachful (LP-Simmer)' (Decoy) 1''' *''(chat in car on the way to Groningen)'' *Cutty Ranks: 'Four Big Thief (7")' (XTerminator) '''2 *''(chat about Belgium)'' *Radio City: 'Bent (7"-North Sea)' (VHF) 2''' *''(interview with Peter Wening at Vera in Groningen)'' *Sonic Youth: 'Broken Eye (Compilation LP-Vera Groningen - Beauty In The Underworld)' (VERA) '''2 *''(interview continued)'' *Wedding Present: 'Sticky (7")' (RCA) *''(chat about Holland)'' *Wax: 'Magic Energy (12")' (USA Import Music) 2''' *''(audible edit)'' *Jacob's Mouse: 'Motorspare (12"-Ton Up)' (Wiiija) *Jah Fender And Prince Buster's All Stars: 'Sea Of Love (7")' (Prince Buster) Wrongly credited on single as 'Jan Fender,' a mistake JP unknowingly perpetuates. '''File d *''(Continuing story about Euro-trip and arriving in Hamburg with Mike Hawkes the Producer and Hannah Jones from the Workshop and going to meet up with his friend “Tulles” and falling flat on his face on the pavement outside his hotel. Interview with Declan Kearney from Ireland about finding work in Hamburg: he isn’t that keen on the prospects.)'' *Loudon Wainwright III: 'Hitting You (LP-History)' (Virgin) *''(interview with Declan continues)'' *FSK: 'I Wish I Could Sprechen Sie Deutsch (LP-Double Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) :(JP: 'FSK....in session tomorrow night - something like their fifth or sixth session for the programme certainly they have done more than any other non-British band, and I am looking forward to hear their new stuff. It sounds highly entertaining. And of course these shows have had heightened Euro consciousness since they first started.') *Mudhoney: 'Blinding Sun (LP-Piece Of Cake)' (Reprise) 1''' *Skatenigs: 'Pound Sauce (LP-Stupid People Shouldn't Breed)' (Alternative Tentacles) '''1 *King Tubby: 'Dub Of Jerusalem (LP-King Tubby Meets Vivian Jackson)' (Prophet) 1''' :(JP: 'I rather enjoy doing programmes like this. I was as nervous as a kitten before I started at 11. And as pretty as one too you won’t be surprised to hear. But I feel pretty good about it now because I really like being in Berlin. I’ve been doing programmes for Radio 4U for a while now and enjoyed doing that, and as I say it’s all pretty neat I think.') *Optimum Wound Profile: 'Tranqhead (LP-Lowest Common Denominator)' (Roadrunner) Band features Phil Vane from Extreme Noise Terror. '''1 *Pavement: 'Here (LP-Slanted And Enchanted)' (Big Cat UK) File d ends *Curve: I Feel Love (CD - Ruby Trax) NME 1''' :(JP: 'It’s curious how your perception of a band changes after you’ve seen them do a really good gig. I saw Pavement playing in Cambridge at the Junction a week or so ago and they were astonishingly good. And I’ve listened to this LP, which is Slanted and Enchanted, as you must know on Big Cat Records since then and its sounds like a different LP. I like that sort of thing happening I must say.') File ;Name *a) L217b *b) 1992-10-09 JP L274a *c) L217a *d) 1992-10-09 JP L274b *1) John Peel tape no.26 side a *2) John Peel tape no.26 side b ;Length *a) 00:36:41 *b) 00:39:04 *c) 00:38:37 *d) 00:38:19 *1) 00:46:10 (16:04-20:20 unique) *2) ;Other *a) & c) Files created from L217 of the SL Tapes, digitised by Roger. *b) & d) Files created from L274 pf the SL Tapes, digitised by '''ML. *1-2) From DW Tape 26 ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo *c) Mooo *d) Mooo *1-2) Youtube ;Footnotes Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online